Typical plumbing fixtures include a widely used fitting to connect a household water plumbing system with a plumbing fixture. Such fittings are referred to as compression stop or compression stop valves, or angle stop valves. Such compression stops are commonly used to terminate the plumbing water supply at a location near the fixture, such as a toilet or sink faucet, to shut off the water supply prior to the fixture to enable the fixture to be repaired or replaced without shutting down the whole plumbing system.
Unfortunately, due to the location of such angle stops, replacement of such compression fittings can be difficult. The location is awkward to reach, likely in a confined space, so that movement within the space is cramped and dark, and thus difficult. Additionally, the installation of such a compression fitting requires accurate alignment between the fixture and water supply in order to assure proper operation. Multiple wrenches are typically used to enable installation of the fitting, which can make an already difficult project even more cumbersome.
Numerous prior art tool devices have attempted to provide solutions to the situation described above, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,542,666 and 6,523,440.